Manuel de botanique avancée
by DeyRocks
Summary: En réponse à un défi sur truegryffondor. Neville oublie un manuel dans la salle de bain des préfets...mais quand il y retourne, quelqu'un y est déjà! Malaise..


Neville était assis en compagnie de Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils disputaient une partie d'échecs que Ron était en train de gagner, bien évidemment. Au moment où son roi laissa tomber son épée, il se leva et dit :

-Bravo Ron, t'as encore gagné! Je vais aller prendre un bain. Cette immense baignoire est fantastique. C'est génial d'être préfet!

-Ouais, ça doit.

Neville monta à son dortoir, pris son pyjama et sa serviette et son nouveau livre de botanique. Il traversa la salle, mais Ron intervint :

-Eh Neville, tu voudrais bien me refiler ton livre pour le devoir de botanique?

-Euhm, ouais. Mais il y a un passage particulièrement intéressant que je suis en train de lire en ce moment, je te le prête en revenant de la salle de bains.

-Ça marche!

Neville franchit donc le portrait de la grosse dame et descendit lentement les escaliers de la tour. Il croisa Lavande et Parvati au détour d'un couloir. Quand elle vit qu'il avait sa serviette autour du cou elle laissa tomber :

-Ah, j'allais justement chercher mes affaires…

-Je vais me dépêcher Lavande, tu iras après.

-Ok. Merci Nev'

Il la regarda s'éloigner, avec son amie Parvati et se demanda vraiment pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait choisie comme préfète à la place d'Hermione. Et pourquoi lui quand il y avait Harry et Ron? Le directeur avait sûrement de bonnes raisons. Il dut interrompre ses réflexions car il était rendu devant la salle de bains des préfets.

-Fraîcheur des pins.

Et le portrait le laissa passer. Il ouvrit les multiples robinets et se dévêtit. Il se laissa couler dans l'eau chaude de son bain. Il ouvrit son livre et poursuivit sa lecture, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le tremper. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son chapitre, il referma son livre et le posa sur le bord de la baignoire. Il s'extirpa à regret du confort de l'eau chaude, se sécha et enfila son pyjama en vitesse. Puis il sortit et reprit la route de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-Soupe de roi, dit-il.

-Jeune homme, je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser entrer, dit la grosse dame d'une voix stridente.

-Euh… Crème majestueuse… prononça-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Non plus.

-Potage royal, articula une voix derrière lui.

Une jeune fille à la chevelure ébouriffée et à l'uniforme impeccable passa devant lui.

-Tâche de t'en souvenir Neville!

-Oui, merci Hermione.

Il la suivit dans le passage étroit et monta à son dortoir. Ron était étendu sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête.

-Alors Neville, tu me prêtes ton bouquin, s'il te plaît?

-Oui, tout de suite Ron.

Il déposa son uniforme sur son lit, cherchant ledit livre. Soudain, il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main.

-Zut! J'ai dû l'oublier dans la salle de bains des préfets. J'aurais dû garder mon Rappeltout. Je suis toujours aussi tête-en-l'air qu'en première! Je reviens tout de suite.

Il se précipita dans l'escalier, redescendit la tour jusqu'au quatrième étage et prononça le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Le cadre pivota pour le laisser entrer. Il regretta aussitôt d'être entré. Il avait complètement oublié que Lavande devait y aller juste après lui. Celle-ci était à moitié nue, seulement enroulée dans une serviette – très, très petite, selon lui. Apparemment, elle allait se débarrasser de celle-ci d'une seconde à l'autre pour entrer dans l'eau. Neville n'eut que le temps de se cacher dans un coin qu'elle se retourna et laissa sa serviette glisser par terre. Il tenta de clamer sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus précipitée. Il ne toutefois pas s'empêcher de la regarder, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une jeune fille ainsi dévêtue et sa curiosité était piquée. Lavande avait des formes bien dessinées qui se mariaient à merveille avec sa longue chevelure. Il la regarda passer une jambe par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de son anatomie. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de regarder les filles de cette manière. Il détourna finalement la tête, honteux. « Si Lavande venait à savoir ça! » pensa-t-il.

Neville l'entendit plonger sous l'eau et en ressortir en prenant son souffle. Il risqua un œil et vit qu'elle était accotée au bord, relaxant les yeux fermés. « C'est le moment! » Il sortit lentement de sa cachette, attrapa son livre sur le rebord du bain et se glissa discrètement vers la porte. Malheureusement, avec son éternelle étourderie, il se buta contre le mur et s'affala de tout son long, dans un bruit sourd. Il entendit le clapotis de l'eau, lui indiquant que Lavande s'était redressée.

-Oh non… murmura-t-il, s'attendant à une explosion de la part de celle-ci.

-Neville! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? S'écria-t-elle, scandalisée.

-Je…je…j'avais oublié mon li-livre ..'suis désolé Lav-Lavande. Dit-il très rapidement sans se retourner.

-Ah! C'était à toi. Tu n'as pas vu les joues rouges de la jeune fille sur le portrait à l'entrée? Elles indiquaient clairement que j'étais présente.

-Non. Je n'ai pas-pas remarqué… Vraiment désolé Lav-Lavande.

-Pitié, regarde-moi quand tu me parles, Neville!

-Mais Lavande tu es… enfin…

-Nue! Et alors, ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas regardée. Je ne te croirai pas, Neville Londubat!

Il se retourna. Elle se tenait maintenant debout sur le rebord de la baignoire et voyait son trouble. Pourtant, elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour cacher sa nudité. Elle semblait s'en amuser.

-Enfin Lavande..pourrais-tu..tu enfin… fit-il en pointant sa poitrine et en détournant le regard.

-D'accord, d'accord, fit-elle avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux avant de s'enrouler dans sa serviette.

Il se leva, prêt à se jeter dans le couloir, mais elle le retint.

-Neville, tu ne parleras pas de ça à personne…dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lavande.

-Mais dis-moi Neville, comment me trouves-tu?

Mais qu'avait-elle à prononcer son nom de cette façon à chaque phrase. Ne voyait-elle pas son trouble? Elle était plus jolie que toutes les fleurs qu'il avait pu voir dans les livres de botanique.

-Tu es vraiment jolie, murmura-t-il très rapidement en rougissant.

-Ah oui?

Elle s'approchait dangereusement de son visage. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

-Neville, tu es très mignon lorsque tu rougis, tu sais?

-Ah..je..de..hen..

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui provoqua en lui des sensations jamais éprouvées auparavant. C'était merveilleux. Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était tout de même merveilleux. Quand elle le relâcha enfin, ses jambes flageolaient.

-Lavande je…waouh! Souffla-t-il.

Elle lui fit signe de s'en aller de la main, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Au moment où il allait franchir la porte il entendit la voix narquoise de Lavande lancer :

-Au fait Neville, si tu croises Ron, dis-lui que la baignoire est assez grande pour lui et moi!

Il referma la porte derrière lui, furieux et confus. Il aurait bien dû s'en douter! De toute façon, il n'aimait pas Lavande – mais Merlin qu'elle était belle! Il continua son chemin jusqu'à son dortoir où Ron l'attendait toujours.

-Dis donc! T'en as mis du temps! Il y avait quelqu'un ou quoi?

-Eumh…oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. Bégaya-t-il en lui lançant son livre.

Il prit sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait laissée sur son lit et la rangea dans sa malle, mais une exclamation de Ron le fit relever la tête.

-Nev' ? C'est un nouveau manuel ça « Comment ensorceler le sorcier de vos rêves en 10 leçons » ?

-Comment, tu rigoles?

-Non, je te jure, c'est ce que tu as ramené! Tu sais Neville, tu peux me le dire si enfin..tu es.. gai. Je ne le dirai pas à personne…

-Mais enfin Ron, je ne suis pas gai! Je dois avoir pris le livre de Lavande par még.. s'interrompit-il en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Lavande? C'était elle dans la salle de bains?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, elle fait dire qu'elle voudrait bien te faire une place dans sa baignoire. Moi je ne retourne pas là-bas! Vas-y si tu tiens vraiment à mon manuel.

-Tu sais quoi Neville? J'en ai assez d'attendre après Hermione. Je vais voir Lavande. À plus!

Neville le regarda sortir, ébahi. Après cinq ans d'amour pour Hermione il allait se jeter dans les bras de Lavande? Et puis après, c'était son choix. Il repoussa son couvre-lit pour se glisser sous les couvertures quand son pied heurta quelque chose. Il se pencha pour ramasser le livre qu'il avait accroché.

« Manuel de botanique avancée ».


End file.
